borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:RfA Fenrakk
18:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC)}} 17:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC)}} I would like to request to be a sysop. LobStoR is the only active sysop we have, and a lot of vandalism goes on around here. A good chunk of the edits, especially mine, are reverts to remove vandalism and gibberish. Take a look through my . I've done a lot of adding and reformatting to the wiki, including a lot of reverts for vandalism. Hopefully some other trustworthy, active members will request for sysop powers, too. The Flying Fenrakk 18:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) PS - you don't have to refer to me as Flying Fenrakk. that's a title. Fen, or Fenrakk will do. The Flying ' ' 19:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Support I agree, we do need some more sysops to ban vandals and such, and Fenrakk is a great choice to be promoted. Sometimes I'll notice some vandalism and go to fix it, only to find that it was already reverted by Fenrakk. More active sysops will do the wiki a world of good, if you ask me, cutting down vandalism and whatnot. -- 18:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not too active, but most of the time when I'm on the wiki, I notice one of you two fixing some type of vandalism. I think Fenrakk would be a good choice. Freed23 18:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I've seen Fenrakk fighting vandalism on several occasions, and from what I can see while skimming through the 240 (and counting) edits since 12 January 2010, Fenrakk seems like a good candidate. 19:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the support guys, I hope an admin finds this and grants me sysop powers. The Flying Fenrakk 18:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'ma agree with you on this one guys. Fen's worked hard, and prevented me from having to get off my lazy arse and do some work several times. Couldn't think of anyone else but claptrap who does as much work round here. (Not counting Thermidor o'course) Steel crab 19:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm.. I don't know Thermidor. If someone asked me to volunteer someone to be a sysop, it would be Claptrap. The Flying Fenrakk 19:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, Thermidor is just a nickname for LobStor. Lob just doesn't sound cool enough =P Steel crab 19:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Good, so I wasn't just being ignorant XD The Flying Fenrakk 19:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Naw, if I was comparing someone else to you guys you'd probably see his name a lot -__- I mean, look at the latest activity tab! Steel crab 19:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know what you mean. That's why I made the RfA; we don't have enough active mods, and way too many stroller-trollers. The Flying Fenrakk 19:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I can only guess sysop is equivalent to admin, i have only been on this site for days and all i see is flying fennrakk this, and flying fennrakk that. Sure seems frequent enough. Prophet of the word 00:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I`m very regularly on, basically daily, and I know that The Flying Fenrakk is basically the same way. Except he usually helps fix pages after being vandalized where I just use the wiki for my own needs. Fenrakk helped me a day ago with some login problems I was having when I posted my question on LobStoR`s page. However, Fenrakk even beat LobStoR to respond to my question which was posted on LobStoR`s talk page! Like wow! Fenrakk definately deserves admin privilages. Besides I see no problems with promoting him - the wiki could use more admin! Good luck Flying Fenrakk on getting the admin title! Tellegro 05:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hurrah for Fenrakk! --Nagamarky 12:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Fenrakk has my vote!!! Rawwar13 14:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) (i do that because it makes me stand out and people notice it so i have something to refer to as to who i am!) It would seem that Fenrakk does the job of a sysop (or at least the parts that fall within his sphere of control) anyway so why not make it official? DaleGK 14:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm really grateful for all the support. I had no idea people noticed my work this much. The Flying Fenrakk 15:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i support fenrakk for the position of sysop. candidate shows strong presence and vigilance. 21:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral As a current sysop, I'll let this thread sit for at least a couple days to allow time for people to see this and voice their opinions if they wish to do so. 19:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. By the way, who is it that I need to convince to give me sysop powers? You? The Flying Fenrakk 19:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe LobStoR, since JoePlay encouraged him to promote others to sysop as necessary. -- 19:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks The Flying Fenrakk 19:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Not to be overly critical, but 9 out of 10 wiki pages that take themselves seriously have a warning on the home page that tells you pretty much, insta-ban if you add stupidity (I know it's a really far out concept right?). Add as many moderators as you need, but banning outright should always be the first thing you do in response to nonsense. Cause i've noticed quite a few times that the same person that screws up one page, is the same one that screws up quite a few others, and it's usually always unregistered users. So once someone has to revert something, or delete stupidity they should write the name/ip down and submit it and the original page/content to a mod to be reviewed right there and banned if necessary. So my two cents is to put up a banner like the one below as the one and final warning so that people can be ip banned and not cry and whine about not getting a fair chance. :Most of them don't do it by accident, and those that do think they are correct. Putting a banner like that will not help anything. No matter what, you'll always have vandalism. You just need a collect group of mods and admins to keep things in check. The Flying Fenrakk 20:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Fenrakk is correct - as long as there are wikis, there will be those who think they're cool if they mess around with them. If we have a group of active, dedicated mods, vandalism won't be up long enough for it to be noticed at all by other users. -- 20:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Putting a banner like that will not help anything... FFXI wiki hasn't had a crap article written in it for quite a while after that was added and people where banned. Yet on this wiki I see at least 4-5 a day added. And this is a console game, not an online game, how long will those dedicated mods be willing to keep trolling the entries made? So in the end it really doesn't matter, I've deleted a few crap articles and it's really up to the community to straighten things out, not a few mods. Wiki was designed to be fixed/corrected by normal people, so I really don't mind adding mods, just don't want people to think it will help much.Calmdoggy 20:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::One of the issues is, we're a small wiki. How many regular members do we have? Less than ten, I bet. FFXI wiki probably has thousands of regulars. That's why people don't vandalize there; they know they'll quickly be caught by mods. Here, since we have only one active mod, they aren't so fearful of the consequences. Plus, Borderlands is a new franchise; how old is FF? 1990's? '80's? The Flying Fenrakk 20:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::But if that mod would ip ban people the problems would start to thin out, again you said it yourself, we have like 10 regulars, why not just make all 10 of them mods. If people aren't banned, then it will just keep getting worse and worse. Think of it this way, the 10 regulars are fixing stuff all the time, deleting vulgar threads, correcting things that have already been made before, but then you have the random element that like to throw in stupid crap, they aren't fearful of the consequences cause no one will ban them. Calmdoggy 20:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's the point of this RfA. I'm trying to gain sysop powers to try to clean up this wiki. You basically just told me to do exactly what I' trying to do. The Flying Fenrakk 20:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Precisely. If we make it clear that if you vandalize, you're gone for good, vandalism will probably slow down. And even if it doesn't, we'll have the mods to make it unnoticeable. -- 02:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If all goes well, we'll have a larger staff soon to do that. Also, you forgot your sig. I left a placeholder. The Flying Fenrakk 02:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, thank you for pointing that out. -- 02:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No problem. The Flying Fenrakk 02:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm neutral on this for the moment. Having said that, two things have been pointed out that should probably have a bit more debate. Firstly, the issue of mods not really being able to do much to stop vandalism, but more to stall reoffenses. Much of the repair work is done by regular users and I've even seen reverts from unregistered IPs. I would submit then that vandalism shouldn't be a primary reason for a sysop promotion, but rather a small part of a larger whole, ie what else can we expect from the nominee. The other issue is this suggestion of "more mods" and a number proposed as a ballpark example, "10 regulars". Ten could be opening a can of worms. The expression, "too many cooks spoil the broth," springs to mind, but does anyone care to venture other numbers? -- WarBlade 11:28, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm not using the fact that I fix the wiki as a basis for me becoming a sysop. I'm using that to show that I'm not a vandal or troll, and I really am trying to help, and that I am regularly active. If someone came in who never fixed anything on the wiki, and was on every other week, added in extra info or basically did anything to further the wiki, who would vouch for him/her? And ten is the number of regulars, not actual people. We have countless unregistered users who come o daily and do minor edits and vandalism. The Flying Fenrakk 15:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :(resetting tab level from above comment) We need another sysop. Regardless of all the discussion regarding the best solution for vandalism, etc, I am currently the ONLY active sysop currently on this wiki. I'd like to alleviate that as a single point of failure. 17:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you have a cutoff date for this, LobStoR? The Flying Fenrakk 17:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd say that it'll be done before the week's over. After all, LobStoR said above that the thread should sit for a couple days to let people voice their opinions. If I had to guess, tomorrow or perhaps today, but almost certainly before the week's out. -- 17:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, thanks. The Flying Fenrakk 17:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) How many are sysops are needed? If it's just one I would like to suggest having voting on a few people who are interested. If you need more then Dr. Clayton, doctorgrey, wylde bil, and claptrap are just a few people that come to mind who seem to posess integrity and insight enough. Any of you interested? Cuz you soooo just got nominated.Phoenixlol 20:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :We need a hell of a lot more than one. LobStoR is the only active sysop. This RfA is to see if anybody objects or supports my becoming a sysop. If LobStoR thinks I'm worthy, I become a sysop. If any of those others are interested, they'd need to make seperate RfA's for themselves. 20:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. For instance, I'm thinking of applying to be a sysop, but I'll need to make my own RfA for that. And even then, I won't until this RfA is finished, since it would otherwise be too confusing. A vote sounds like it would be more difficult, and it would only work if the runners-up became sysops as well. Individual RfAs are better, if you ask me. -- 20:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::A vote isn't hard. Hell, someone could easily make a template for RfAs with a (yes/no) poll in it. I won't, cuz I'm lazy. Anyway, is it just me or have we gone a long time without a new SO? We seem to catch vandals pretty quick and whenever I submit an IP to Lobstor it never shows up again. I would like his input on how many more are needed. Also, Fenrakk has been a member for less than 2 months, which is longer than a lot of people stick around, but still not an impressive ammount of time. How long do you think you'll stay on top of things Fenrakk? Do you see yourself still contributing a couple months after Armory DLC dust has settled? Lobstor, does it matter? Fenrakk has made many contributions and will probably be an effective SO. Good luck.Phoenixlol 21:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :as intimated by and above this forum is more a community sounding board than a ballot box and i believe The Lob has the final say. though who would want to make such a decision unburdened by community input is beyond my scope. how much help would you like? how many shifts? which time zones? (ad nauseam) ::It's not a poll, or a vote, it's more of a discussion to see how people feel. I want to make sure the community trusts the sysops. One thoughtful opinion is worth more to me than 10 simple "yes" votes without any further details. 22:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::People come and go from wikis over the course of time, so it is only natural that new sysops will be needed as time marches on. Nobody is enslaved to the wiki, everything is purely voluntary (well, except for Wikia staff, I guess). If someone doesn't want to (or doesn't have time to) continue to contribute, they don't have to. We really only need a few sysops, it's not as special as it seems... 99% of what happens on this wiki doesn't require any special permissions, or even a user account, for that matter. Some general qualities I personally look for (from most to least weighted) is someone who: ::# wants to help with some of the mundane maintenance tasks that require sysops ::# won't make hasty use of sysop-specific powers (ie: delete things that should be discussed first, make sweeping changes to CSS or JavaScript settings that will break the site, etc) ::# has demonstrated an understanding of wiki etiquette (through their contribution history) and at least a moderate level of general web savvy ::# seems likely to stick around for a while (not necessarily forever) :: It's not really a promotion, so much as a horizontal shift. Not every editor is necessarily interested in becoming a sysop -- it's just one particular facet of how you can contribute to a wiki... which just so happens to give you the capability to cause trouble that is difficult to repair if misused (whether it's through malicious intent or accidentally through ignorance). 22:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::(ive just recalled a set of edits/re-edits over weapon table rows - no sandbox - hah hah, that was a long night ) ::::In response to one of the above comments, I do plan on lingering here for a long time. Two months isn't impressive, but relatively speaking, it's a milestone. 23:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC)